


I don't Believe in Angels

by LotharWinchester



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dragonborn - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension, Werewolf Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the Dragonborn and Balthazar is a member of the Circle. After his latest mission for the Thieves Guild, Dean returns to Whiterun and joins the Companions rather than choosing a side in the Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't Believe in Angels

It had been six months since he had ended up in Skyrim. Dean Winchester sighed heavily as he pulled down his brown leather Thieves Guild hood and took in the sights of Whiterun. It had been five months since he had learned of his Dragonborn powers (that was an unwelcomed surprise) and became a Thane of Whiterun hold.

He ignored Lydia's greeting as he closed the door to Breezehome and flinched at the sound of the door smashing against the frame. Dean handed over a bag of loot and grumbled for Lydia to go and sell it to the local merchants as he unfastened the buckles on his Thieves Guild armor with practiced ease. He needed to be alone after talking with Gulum- Ei and Mercer Frey. He had always mistrusted the Breton leader but could not draw upon the source until the Argonian told him of Karliah.

 _"Where the End began."_   Dean dropped to the master bed and closed his eyes. He had had enough trouble with his entanglement in the Dark Brotherhood but hadn't thought the Guild would give him just as much, if not more trouble than what being a member was worth. He groaned aloud at the thought of his last contract for the Brotherhood; to kill Hern the vampire. Dean pulled the fur covers over his cold body for some relief of a slight chill to his bones.

* * *

When he opened his green glass colored eyes again, he wasn't in Breezehome and he tensed at the faint tug of healing magic.

"Lie still." he slowly began to relax after he recognized Danica, the local priestess of Kynareth's voice, His pain ad forced him to close his eyes again "You are lucky that your housecarl found two Companions to carry you."

Dean groaned in relief as the chill he felt earlier gradually fade and the hindrance on his stamina lifted. he had been pushing himself over the edge with his work combined with the lack of sleep.

"Here," Lydia's voice chimed above his head, "Thank you for assisting me."

A rough male grunt followed and a short, familiar laugh. Dean's head jerked to the side and he forced his eyes to remain open,  _"Balthazar?"_

The short man beside him shook his head and took a small coin bag from Lydia, "I'll be at home, if you need me." Dean tried in vain to remember his name.

The blond angel nodded in response but kept his eyes on Dean, "Well well, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up."

"How long was I out?" Dean grumbled as Balthazar held him down by his right shoulder.

"A few days." His brows furrowed as he looked at Balthazar's armor. A wolf head had been crafted in the middle of the collar of his sliver colored armor. it mirrored several of the other Companion's armor, including the man he had just been with. "Like the new look, Darling?"

Dean pointedly ignored the underlying affection mixed with darkness in his tone while he scoured his brain for some anecdote about armor.

"I'm a part of the Circle." Balthazar supplied before his eyes shimmered a faint, crisp gold. Dean swallowed a small lump in his throat.

_So it is true. The members of the Circle really **are**  Werewolves._

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for Bunni-Zucchini and Briivulkein on Tumblr. Follows the Thieve's Guild, Dark Brotherhood, and Companions questlines in the first portion. Starts off at the beginning of the Companions, "Speaking With Silence" for the Thieve's Guild, and "Bound until Death" for the Dark Brotherhood.


End file.
